1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an accelerator control method and an accelerator using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet, a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) in which distributed entities exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of IoT technology and Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value for human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
HTTP Adaptive Streaming is a technique used to request media segments encoded at multiple bit rates on the basis of network conditions in order to provide a streaming service. HTTP Live Streaming (HLS), Smooth Streaming (SS), Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (DASH), etc., are representative HTTP adaptive streaming methods.
In HPPT Adaptive Streaming, an accelerator for minimizing buffering and playing high-definition media is provided between a media player and a server that provides media segments.